Torturous Electricity
by Reels
Summary: She gets under his skin by mistake, but he fully intends to get under hers.


No idea what this is or where it came from but enjoy?

* * *

"Klaus is here."

"What?"

Her eyes immediately scanned the crowed, though she didn't know who or what she was looking for. His name had troubled her and her friend's thoughts for the past few weeks, so surely the nightmare would stand out. It was all familiar faces though, laughing and smiling as they swayed to the music.

She didn't notice her history teacher staring bemusedly at the two, as if he could overhear their conversation.

xx

He'd have to thank the second doppelganger for her help. Tracking down a werewolf, much less getting it to transition, would have been a job he lacked the patience for, and having a vampire ready made solely for the sacrifice was wonderfully convenient.

"Yes," he said, nodding to his witches. "The Lockwood boy and the little blonde thing…No, they shouldn't be any trouble at all."

How wonderfully poetic, that they were all friends and from Mystic Falls. They should consider themselves lucky to die together, in the home they always knew.

xx

"Well the verdicts in. The original witch says the doppelganger should be dead."

And there he was, feeding her best friend's blood to her boyfriend, completing his transition and saving him from death. She glared and jerked against his sister and almost went wild when he dared to call her 'love' as if he was fond of her, as if he even knew her.

The new hybrid crashed to the floor, lashing about, and if she could have, she would have killed the Original who held her tight while she cried out his name, would have killed the man who watched in fascination as blood fell from his new toy's mouth.

And then the transition was complete, and he smiled. "Now that's a good sign."

She hated him.

xx

His first successful hybrid was rather thick, he had to admit.

Of course he'd have the party crawling with his hybrids, allies less inclined to befriend those trying to kill him, ready to rip to shreds anyone planning his demise (again.)

He pointed out each one to the Lockwood boy as he stared, brow knitted in confusion and slight amusement. The witch who had tried more than once to do him in, the doppelganger he now relied on to create his army, and his escaped sacrifice, all blonde hair and smiles, clutching a solo cup.

"Your pretty little girlfriend," he commented, quirking an eyebrow as the boy turned back to him, looking almost angered.

Wouldn't it just be a shame if he had to rip her throat out and watch the light fade from those lovely eyes?

xx

The Salvatore brother had struck a nerve, he could admit. His old friend, devoid of his humanity, really knew just how to get to him, it seemed.

He was an idiot to think there would be no retaliation.

The Lockwood boy's tone made him frown and made it easy to pick the victim.

"Right, your, uh…your girlfriend." _Your pretty little girlfriend_. "I need you to bite her."

He couldn't help smiling as the boy turned away, confusion clear on his face at being let off the hook. Freewill? As if he had that anymore.

xx

She would have been scared. Would have, if there was time for it. He was the last person she wanted to see, of course, looking offended at the thought of killing her on her birthday, as if that mattered to him.

"You really think that low of me?"

What did he care what she thought of him? "Yes." She didn't have time to be scared or hold back. She was dying, after all.

He pulled the blanket back and she closed her eyes, held her breath as his thumb grazed her collarbone. It burned where he touched her, even as her flesh was being eaten away by the venomous bite.

_Collateral damage. Nothing personal. _

She looked up at him then, lips parted. If she had the energy she'd scream at him, anger and hate eating her up. He played with the bracelet around her wrist and she looked away again, revolted by his touch. She was snide and short and yet he kept up his charade, pretending to care, his apologies slipping from that silver tongue of his.

But as he told her of the world and all it had to offer, she couldn't help feeling almost touched, moved by his words that seemed so genuine.

As if he wasn't the villain.

As if he wasn't someone she hated.

She accepted his blood offering eagerly, and didn't dare to think it was almost intimate.

xx

The bracelet was beautiful, she'd give him that.

xx

On second thought, no. No, she wouldn't.

xx

He didn't quite understand why her face swam to mind when his mother asked who he'd be bringing to the ball.

(But maybe he did.)

xx

She didn't quite understand why she felt almost flattered at his request for a dance.

(No, really. She didn't.)

xx

The dress was beautiful, too. And, conveniently, matched the bracelet.

(She still wouldn't give him credit for it.)

xx

He'd do to take that look off his face. She ground her teeth together and headed toward him, not looking away even though she longed to.

"Good evening."

Who did he think he was?

The champagne they served wasn't strong enough, not by a long shot.

xx

"I'm glad you came," he said, hand on her hip, the other gently grasping her hand.

How odd, that he honestly was.

He was glad to leave her speechless as he commented on his gift, hanging loftily from her wrist. He had thought, for a moment, that maybe he'd be unable to outwit her.

xx

"I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls."

"I know."

Of course he knew. Everyone knew. It was kind of a big deal.

(This fact didn't please her, no, not at all.)

xx

"I fancy you."

What?

"Is that so hard to believe?"

Yes, duh, obviously, what?

"You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light."

Shut up, shut up. She's neurotic and weak and shallow. And spoken for, for that matter.

"I enjoy you."

And she'd enjoy being far away from _you_, thanks very much.

xx

"Rome. Paris. Tokyo."

He was being serious. How lovely she'd look in the setting sun of Italy. How majestic, standing atop the Eiffel Tower as the city twinkled below her in the night. How enthused she'd be by the unique Japanese culture.

But then she's cutting into him with her words and eyes, and how his anger grows as accusations tumble from her pretty little mouth.

The bracelet falls to the floor and she's out the door, and he's left wondering how he could have underestimated her wit earlier.

xx

She would love to burn the drawing, really she would, but she can't bring herself to do it, not yet anyway.

He captured her likeness so well, after all.

xx

She looks lovely as she enters the Grill, walking purposefully toward him, blonde curls bouncing around her face.

She looks lovely as she exits the Grill as well. How can he help himself?

"Get to know me!" The smile that graces her lips seizes him with confidence.

"I'm too smart to be seduced by you." A challenge.

_We'll see about that_, he thinks.

xx

She's not enjoying herself, she's not enjoying herself, she's not enjoying herself.

He grabs her by her arms, shakes her violently.

"What did you do?!"

As he storms away, she can't believe she thought she was enjoying herself.

xx

He would love to burn the drawings, he really would, and he does, and how nicely does the fire eat away her eyes, her mouth, her likeness that he spent hours capturing perfectly.

xx

"Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?"

"Because he's obsessed with you."

He didn't have to make it sound like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world, that asshole.

xx

"Honestly, I don't know what my brother sees in you."

_That makes two of us_, she thinks, but like hell she'd let the blood-slut know that.

xx

"Why'd you keep this?" He shakes the drawing in her face and she knew she should have burned it a long time ago.

She didn't know why she kept it, but if he had any ideas she'd just _love_ to hear them.

xx

She wonders if she really thinks he's incapable of real feelings.

(Of course she does, of course she does, of course she does.)

(Maybe she doesn't.)

xx

"Caroline will be there."

His mouth doesn't go dry, his heart doesn't leap in his chest, his mind doesn't swim at the possibilities.

"That means nothing to me."

No, of course it doesn't.

xx

"Come on."

No.

"One dance."

No.

"I won't bite."

That's a laugh.

Her eyes fly to the boy she loves, and slowly she turns toward the man she hates (?), and as she takes his hand and lets him lead her to the dance floor it's all entirely backwards.

(But it's kind of nice, being held by him again, isn't it?)

xx

"Perhaps one day…"

Is it such a ridiculous notion?

She scoffs and anger floods him.

Anger, but not hate. Never hate.

xx

"You mark my words."

No.

"Small town boy,"

Whom she loves.

"Small town life,"

The only life she's ever known.

"It won't be enough for you."

And he's gone and she's left looking after him and something settles in her mind.

Something akin to longing.

(No, it's relief. Right?)

xx

"Caroline's in there,"

Don't remind him.

"Don't you have a thing for her?"

If he didn't wipe that smirk off his face…

"Or did she just reject you too many times?"

As soon as they solved this, he was going to rip off that blue-eyed bastard's head.

xx

"It's me." His hand covered her mouth or she would have screamed.

Was that supposed to make her feel better?

(It did.)

"You're safe."

Safe? With _him_?

(Well, she was.)

He spun her around so she looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you understand?"

He saved her. She was going to be ok because of him. No, she certainly did not understand.

"Thank you."

And it looked like she broke his heart with those two words.

xx

She'd celebrate his death because he didn't save her best friend at all like he promised.

She'd cheers to his death because it was finally over, the nightmare had ended, the beast had been slain.

The tequila would remind her that she wasn't upset, wasn't sad, wasn't troubled.

(She was.)

xx

"Klaus died," she sobbed. "He's dead."

Did he dare to think she actually mourned him, and not the boy whose body he wore now?

She kissed him passionately, and how he'd lament that their first kiss was in this body.

He couldn't bear to see her cry and sent her away with threats. She ran, her face a tragic, crumpled mess.

But still so beautiful.

xx

"You're strong, and you have a beautiful future ahead of you."

Why did those words sound so familiar?

(She wouldn't think of him. Not while she mourned Tyler. She wouldn't.)

* * *

Well that was something.

Review?

-Reels


End file.
